Prothrombin complex concentrate (PCC) is a combination of human coagulation factors II, VII, IX, and X, usually prepared from human blood plasma. In clinical practice, PCC is administered to reach quick homeostasis, such as for bleeding episodes or Hemophilia A patients with factor VIII inhibitors. PCC may be used to reverse the effect of warfarin and other anti-coagulants and may be used when such a patient must undergo an emergency operation treatment.
Hemophilia A is known as classic hemophilia or factor VIII deficiency and is a genetic disorder. Hemophilia A occurs when factor VIII, a clotting protein, is missing or defective. Hemophilia B is a genetic disorder where the clotting protein factor IX is missing or defective and is less common than Hemophilia A.